


Branded

by Yeahyouwish



Series: Slade/Robin Week 2017 [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)
Genre: Bestiality, Branding, Electrocution, Furry, M/M, Psychological Torture, Rape, Serial torturer, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Torture, cow-boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 08:25:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12503120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeahyouwish/pseuds/Yeahyouwish
Summary: An AU of the AU of the AU from an anon on tumblr with Cowboys- and I mean boys that are cows, not boys that herd cows (see my other work with Cowboys here). After kidnapping the two Robins from the field, Slade brands his boys and makes them choose between electrocution and a fuck milking. Torture porn. You don't need to have read my Bovine series to read this one.More furry and bestiality, but I safety tag.





	Branded

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: I’m pretty sure in no way will electrocuting a person or a cow make them produce milk, but since cowboys’ milk is produced half-way like semen, I figured it’s possible to make someone cum doing this… it’s possible to make a cowboy shoot milk. Just go with it.  
> It might help to know that cowboys stand upright on two feet, uh hooves, and have human chests and arms, but cow ears and horns. This is the Japanese "Kudan" creature.

 

When Slade walked in, Jay and Dick were standing huddled close together at the back of the barn. He studied them for a long while, and Dick started to shiver. Jason was standing in front of him as if he would be able to protect him, and Slade had to admit he found that amusing. He first stoked the fire in the corner- they would be needing that- then, he turned his attention to Jason’s bulging cock, heavy with milk. 

 

“Do you wish to be milked before we commence?” 

 

He could see the struggle in Jason’s eyes. He hadn’t been milked since the last morning, and it was getting late. On the other hand, he didn’t want Slade to do it. On the other hand, he had surely discovered already that the control collar Slade had placed around his cock allowed only a human to unlock it, with a prick of blood to prove their identity. If Jason had gotten close enough to milking himself, or Dick, he must have realized the collar pricked the wearer’s finger and then shocked whichever of them was wearing it. Slade hoped it had been Dick. Nothing like the guilt of the herd leader hurting one of his own. Emotional torture was incredible for Slade, if done right. Still, Jason seemed smart. He had to know that Slade wasn’t just going to remove the collars and stroke them kindly. They would be restrained, of course. 

 

The whole barn was very high-tech on the outside. Strong cowboys needed strong measures. And the farmer, Wayne, would need a warrant to come in here, which meant probable cause. These boys weren’t getting rescued, and they certainly weren’t escaping the barn. Slade had them until he skipped town, and he would only go to that length if he felt he would soon be caught. 

 

Jason hesitated, then said, “How will you milk us?” 

 

“I’ll drive my cock into your asses and make you squirt.” Slade said with relish. He saw Dick flinch, and Jason touch his arm gently to comfort him. 

 

“We’ll suffer.” 

 

“Oh, you’ll suffer either way, Jason.” 

 

“How do you know my name? How did you know how to catch us?” Jason said suspiciously, but Slade knew he was putting two and two together long ago. 

 

“What’s the matter, Jason? You haven’t heard of the cow knapper?” 

 

“There’s no way you could do it all alone! Why can’t we remember anything!?” 

 

“Getting angry won’t help you. Tell me, do you know what the so-called Cow Knapper does to the poor little cowboys who cross his path?” 

 

“We didn’t cross your path! You stood in the fucking road by kidnapping us!” 

 

“Well, do you?” Slade asked, getting up close. He saw Dick burying his face into Jason’s shoulder and heard him whimper deliciously. 

 

“You’re not him.” 

 

“Even if I’m not, copycat is good enough for me. You see, it doesn’t matter who had the idea, if it’s a good enough idea.” But Slade could have claimed credit for it, if it came down to it. He’d been doing this far before he was first caught at it. Crossing state lines in no particular order had that affect, and his choice of victim, coupled with the fact that he never killed them (he wasn’t a butcher, after all), put him rather low on the FBI’s wanted list. “Now answer the question.” 

 

“Does it matter if I answer? You’re gonna tell us anyway.” 

 

“Not so, but if you insist, I don’t mind answering it myself.” 

 

Jason waited for a second before he said, “He brands them.” 

 

“And?” 

 

“He electrocutes them.” Almost a whisper. 

 

“That’s right, Little Cow.” Slade said mildly, unsmiling. “Your choice. Do you want to be milked or do you want to squirt it out as I electrocute you? So far, most have chosen the later, but I’m flexible.”

 

“Just to clarify….” Jason said with the air of someone who knew the answer, “If we allow you to milk us, you’re _not_ going to electrocute us?” 

 

“Ah, I’ve forgotten, the police never released the detail that some were raped and some were electrocuted until their milk was spent- I forgot.” 

 

“You didn’t answer.” 

 

“Step into the hobble, let me milk you from behind, and I’ll remove the device without electrocuting you.”

 

“How do we know we can trust you?” 

 

“Whether or not you can trust me hardly matters, the decision is still yours. I will either keep my word, or I will break it. I can tell you anything you want about me, but it’s still going to be a gamble.” 

 

 Jason waited to answer, then he said, “It’s your choice this time, Dick.” 

 

“No, no, Jason, I can’t…” 

 

“I can’t do it for you.” Jason said quietly, comfortingly. “I can’t make a decision like that.” Then he turned to Slade. “I’ll take the hobble.” 

 

Slade smiled for the first time, removing the chain from it’s place on the wall. “In that case, listen very carefully to me. Obviously I have to put myself in a bit of a position to get the hobble on, and I can guarantee you, no one has gotten the upper hand from me yet, despite their best efforts. But those who tried broke _their_ end of the deal first. I know you don’t trust I will keep my word, but believe this. Whatever you do will reflect not on you, but on _him_.” He pointed to Dick. “Do I need to tell you the details of what I will do to him should-”

 

“No. I won’t struggle.” Jason said. 

 

“Step forward.” 

 

Jason did so and Slade knelt to put the hobble on, from the front so it was harder for Jason to kick, and he could also still see Dick. This was his first time with two, and he needed to be careful. But Dick seemed frozen to the back wall of the barn, curled around a beam as if he could sink into the wall and be safe. 

 

Slade pulled the hovel gently to make sure it was secure, but he didn’t want to trip Jason. “Hands behind your back.” Jason obeyed. 

 

“Look away, Dick.” Jason said as he hands were chained behind them. Dick already wasn’t looking, but Slade said nothing about this. Instead he turned Jason around, in case Dick was going to wait until Slade was balls deep to get brave. Jason shut his eyes as well, so he didn’t have to see Dick against the wall, terrified. 

 

Then Slade began to tease. Cowboys were self-lubricating as long as they were sexed up, and all it would take was a little manhandling to get this one hot and bothered. He put his hand around the collar strangling Jason’s cock and let it prick him and work out that he was human. When it was finished, the catch released. Jason figured out the device in that instant, but it was useless to comment on it. Bruce would have never used anything like that, even though Jason was well known for waisting everyone’s milk into the grass whenever he felt horny. 

 

Slade stocked the enormous cow cock in his hand, though he wasn’t applying enough pressure to milk, not to mention the technique was lacking. He simply stroked and played with Jason’s hole, waiting for the tell-tale signs that Jason was lubricated and ready to be bred. _Lovely_ , Slade thought when his finger suddenly slid in without resistance. He pushed in two, three… _perfectly prepared._  

 

Slade pushed in without further ado, going all the way to the base. He couldn’t reach the back, but that was normal. A cowboy could take fourteen inches with ease, and Slade was but nine and a half- much smaller than a bullman would be. But he could reach the prostrate, and once he got the angle, the milk was flowing. Slade had put a bucket in front- he liked to drink what he produced and it had become something of a souvenir for him. Jason’s milk was collecting there as he struggled not to make any noise, biting his lip. Some sounds were escaping his throat, barely, and Slade started pounding away in an effort to hear more. He held Jason’s hips as he slid in and out, the sloppy sounds of a prepared cow ass and milk pouring into the bucket filling the air. He stopped himself before he came, wanting to save the prize for the little frightened one, but Jason was well milked, at least. Slade knew he couldn’t brand him now, or he himself would cum, so he opted for calling the other one over. 

 

“Dick, the button or the hovel?” 

 

Dick shook his head silently, terrified, eyes shut tight. 

 

“Choose, or I’m choosing for you.” 

 

Dick shook his head again. 

 

“Dick, he’s going to hurt you!” Jason said, “The hovel is painless at least.” He mumbled, then shook his head, “At least make a choice!” Slade could see Dick was crying now, shaking his head harder and harder, and he wasn’t waiting any longer. He took out the control. “NO!” Jason shouted, but Slade had already pushed the button. Dick screamed and convulsed, dropping to his knees. He was milking onto the floor now, covering the hay in hot dairy as he lost control of his body. 

 

When he was finally spent, he lay on the floor of the barn whimpering, barely hearing Jason’s berating screams at Slade. Slade made no attempt to defend himself, but went to the fire to fetch the brand. As soon as he saw it, Jason tried to protect Dick, and he fell as well. “Please, no! No, don’t do it! What do you want, I’ll give you anything!” Jason kicked as hard as he could, but he was restrained too thoroughly. Dick was just laying there doing nothing! “MOVE! DICK MOVE! PLEASE!” 

 

Dick screamed  and jerked away when the red-hot poker reached his perfect, round bottom. He tried to run, but Slade had him by one hoof. He kicked with the other, but missed. Slade was good at avoiding hooves at this point. He’d been kicked a fair few times during branding. Slade pushed forward again and watched Dick convulse as he branded him. He kicked and kicked, and Jason screamed, but Slade managed to escape. He put the brand back in the fire and studied the beautiful, sharp S on the bubble of Dick’s ass. He grasped his cock and took deep breaths to stop himself from cumming, and when he thought he’d calmed down enough he took the branding out of the fire again. 

 

Dick was too busy crying on the floor to try to protect Jason, but Jason wasn’t going to give a show, either. He lay perfectly still as Slade approached. He didn’t beg, and when Slade drove the brand into his ass he clenched up and screamed only once. He cut his sobbing as much as he could in spite of the pain. Slade didn’t mind. The whole reason he had taken a dominant with his submissive herd member this time was to enjoy the differences between them, and herd leaders often made this kind of tough display. Slade was still having a good time. He grabbed Jason’s hooves and pulled him up, pushing into Jason again just to empty his seed. Slade let the sight of that perfect red S carry him over the edge. After he came, he pulled out. 

 

“As you know, when they get close, I’ll release you both. However, I don’t want you to ever forget your time with me. And I want you both to remember…. you’re mine.” 

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, Slade is escalating… He started with submissive herd members, then evolved to primarily capturing dominant herd leaders, and now he’s doing doubles. Typical of serial torturers. You’re nothing special, Slade!! 
> 
> Okay, well, I hope you all enjoyed day one! Please review- I got hardly any reviews for JayDick Week and I’m really considering not doing weeks anymore if people aren’t even gonna review. Remember people, we put our heart and soul into this stuff for ~free~ and all we ask for is a few nice words. Or a few not nice words is fine, too, though not if you want to inspire MORE works lol. Better than nothing though. Thanks!


End file.
